Summer of a Lifetime
by Hidenpersonality
Summary: James and Lily are finishing Hogwarts and are looking forward to starting their lives together. But when Lily drops a bomb on him before graduation how. James doesn't know how he will handle. One Shot. Written for Hogwarts online.  :


**A/N Alright. So here's my second story... Again. It was written for Hogwarts Online. (Cool forum, check it out!) Slytherin homework. The Theme was Pressure, the pairing was Lily & James and my prompt was Summer ball. (: Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I pretend to. (:**

James was estatic. He was finally happy with his life. Lily was his, not in the literal 'owning' sense, but they were finally dating at least. She had accepted him for him, seeing that he had definitely grown up since their first year at Hogwarts. It happened on a normal day, he had gotten up, went to the Great Hall for breakfast and began his lessons. It changed, however, when he went up to Lily, to ask her out, like he did every day. Difference? She said yes. He was expecting her to tell him no. Even started to walk away before he actually heard her. He was stunned, but happy.

They had been dating for about 5 months now. He had met her parents, at the Christmas holiday's, and she his. She may not realize it right now, but they were in love. Even James' saw that. He loved her with his whole heart, would do anything for her, even die. That was why he was doing what he was doing this summer. They were finally done with Hogwarts, and decided that they wanted to try a life together. At first the Maurader's were going to get a house together, and live there, but things weren't going in that direction. Peter's parents told him they didn't want him to live with those troublemakers. Remus felt like he would be putting them in danger, no matter how much they protested otherwise. James was too infactuated with Lily, and Sirius was alone. He wanted to, but was out numbered.

So after tons of discussion it was set, Lily and James were going to get their own flat together, while Peter, Sirius, and Remus were going to get one right next to theirs. James' and Sirius were due to start Auror training starting September. That left them with a couple months to do as they pleased. Remus got a job at a muggle book store and Peter was working on the Knight Bus, as a conductor. Not the best job, but one that pays none the less.

James was happy about this, to him it was going to be the best summer in the world. No one's summer would ever measure up to the one he was going to have this year. At least thats what he thought before Lily dropped the bomb on him.

"We have to wait to buy a house until the summer is over," She told him out of the blue one day in the common room.

"Why?" James' asked her with curiousity heavy on his voice.

"Well, you see. I have this tradition every summer, and I promised to do it again this year. So I decided to sign you up as well," Lily explained to him, humour clear on her face.

"Signed me up for what?" He asked her in terror. Fearful what his girlfriend had got him into.

"Summer ball," She stated simply.

"Summer what?" James exclaimed.

"Ball. You know. Baseball?" She told him.

"What on earth is baseball?" James asked her, clearly one hundred percent confusing.

"It's a sport. Completely different from Quidditch," She laughed. "You hit the ball and run around bases, and then you swap. It's hard to explain. I'll show you sometime before school gets out."

James was in awe. He couldn't belive that he was being forced to play some muggle sport all summer long. Let alone the fact that she's putting off getting a house till about the time he has to go to Auror training.

"Lily, I'll make a fool of myself! Why do I have to? Why can't we just, ya know, buy a house and such. Then just like apparate to your games?" James questioned in hope that she would see reason.

"Because I already signed you up. This was the only way I would be able to go to Hogwarts when I was eleven. I promised my parents that I would play summer ball every year. Including seventh. They wanted me to hold onto something muggle. So after graduation we're going back and we're going to live with my parents for 2 months, then we can find a house and settle down together. Alright? It won't be too bad. I promise," Lily grabbed James' hand and looked into his eyes. He felt the pressure she was laying on him, but couldn't help but ignore it for the love of his life.

"Alright Lily-bean. Anything for you. We'll go back to your parents house, and have a summer of a lifetime," He smiled at her and bent down to give her a peck on the lips.

Three months later, James' and Lily were walking on the beach, hand in hand. They had had a great summer. James' ended up being amazing at baseball. He was the pitcher by the end of the season. They just played in a little league, but ended up not losing a game. Lily was really good. A regular guy. James' saw a side of her that he had never seen before and it only made him fall even more in love.

Once the season was done, they found a house in Godrics Hallow and settled in. They had gotten married, and they were now trying to have a baby. They wanted a summer baby, so were playing on getting pregnant in about December. Maybe November. They were happier than they have ever been. Living life how they wanted to. How James' wanted to since he saw here on the train back in first year. He knew he loved her then, he just had to wait patiently for her to realize she loved him back. Which eventually she did, and here they were today. Blissfully together, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
